


300 Words or Less Series

by outofthevalley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 300 words or less challenge, Each story will have different characters and warnings at the top!, Gen, I'm tagging characters and relationships as I add them in, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofthevalley/pseuds/outofthevalley
Summary: I'm doing a 300 Words or Less challenge from Tumblr! Link in first chapter. Each chapter will be Voltron related but deal with different characters and scenarios depending on what was suggested by friends. Feel free to request one as well in the comments or on my tumblr! Characters, pairings, and rating will be updated as I go, with the rating going as high as the highest rated fic. Most of them will be rated G for all audiences.





	1. “I’m leaving…and I’m not coming back.” - Acxa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my challenge dump! This is for the 300 Words or Less challenge, here is my reblog of it so you can get both the challenge itself and my blog: http://outofthevalley.tumblr.com/post/177429042606/300-words-or-less
> 
>  
> 
>  **Prompt:** “I’m leaving…and I’m not coming back.” (for lasagnaoffilth)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** None specified; Acxa, Ezor  
>  **Word Count:** 300 (I had to edit it down a little haha)  
>  This fic has season 7 spoilers! It assumes that Acxa stayed with Ezor and Zethrid for a while before deciding to be a rebel instead.

It would be easier for all of them if she left while everyone was asleep. Despite the fact that the three of them hadn’t been on the same page in a long time--since their first split with Lotor years ago, if she was being sincere--Acxa wanted to avoid direct conflict if possible. She, Ezor and Zethrid had been together for too long for that.

It was too easy. Acxa by nature was light-footed and stealthy, and she was a respected member of the crew. There was something bittersweet about knowing everyone here trusted that she was one of them, but that had stopped being true a long time ago. They all knew it.

Acxa was already in the hanger when she felt a familiar prickle down her spine. It was all the warning her body gave before the silence was broken.

“Strange time for a joyride.”

Acxa didn’t need to turn to know that Ezor had uncloaked herself.

“Still not much of a talker, huh?” Ezor went on. The strain in her voice told Acxa that this wasn’t easy for her, either. They’d been together for so long, it was like leaving a part of herself behind. They both felt it. Ezor focused instead on the fighter Acxa had chosen. “She’s your favorite, huh? Taking her out?”

“I’m leaving,” Acxa corrected, voice as numb as she felt. “And I’m not coming back.”

They both already knew that; the long silence that followed confirmed that. The tension in the air had Acxa ready to reach for her blaster, but when Ezor sighed deeply, she had already faced away.

“See if I care,” Ezor said, voice flippant and almost bored. Pulling back. “Do whatever you want, but if you need help later, just remember that Voltron’s not here to save you anymore.”


	2. “Shh, you’re safe now.” - Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** “Shh, you’re safe now.” (for jessiesays)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** None specified; Lotor  
>  **Word Count:** 300  
>  This fic has season 6 spoilers and takes place thousands of years before Voltron! Lotor transporting the first Alteans to the colony. It was really interesting to write a softer Lotor before he starts doing Questionable Things TM

The first nights were always the hardest. Feeling alone and scared in the cargo ship that Lotor had repurposed for this, most of the Alteans he transported slept restlessly when they managed to sleep at all. He didn’t blame them; each one had been in hiding for so long that the idea of traveling in a Galra ship was terrifying at best. 

His current charges, a young couple with a baby, were exhausted. They hadn’t slept at all the first two nights between their infant’s constant cries and their own fears. Lotor hadn’t said anything, but he knew they couldn’t keep that up for long. 

As the ship navigated the quantum abyss, Lotor made an old Altean comfort food and sat with the couple. The hours passed as they about everything--the Galra, Altea, the places they’d been and the place they would see. It was a small comfort, to see hesitant smiles and careful hope rise behind their tired eyes. 

Hands intertwined, the young mother’s head rested in the crook of the father’s neck, Lotor suggested sleep just as the baby began to cry. The two shared an exhausted glance, but before they could untangle themselves, Lotor stood and walked to the bassinet.

Lotor lifted the child into his arms with the utmost care. The babe whimpered as he looked into barely familiar eyes, but Lotor kept himself calm and comforting as he cradled the baby close.

“It’s okay,” he cooed, checking to make sure it was only loneliness and not any other need. “Shh, shh. You’re safe now. I promise.”

The baby quieted in his arms, and when Lotor turned back to the couple, they had settled back into their seats. The mother met his gaze, mouthing a quick ‘thank you’ with a smile that finally met her eyes.


	3. “I can’t remember the last time I was happy.”  - Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** “I can’t remember the last time I was happy.” (for jessiesays)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sheith; Keith, Shiro, mentions of Allura and Kolivan  
>  **Word Count:** 300  
>  This one takes place around Season 4 or 5-ish, after Keith has joined the Blade but before any of the crazy Kuron stuff goes down! Have some angst, there was no way I couldn’t with the prompt. Also I changed POV to third person for the quote because it felt weird to change to “I” statements when Keith isn’t actually talking to anyone.

The only times they see each other are through the video comms. Shiro is looking more like his old self, standing beside Allura and addressing the rebels gathered. He’s always had a certain confident and trustworthy way about him, making him the obvious choice for leader even back at the Garrison, and even though it’s starting to show that the stress is creeping up on him--his smile doesn’t meet his eyes quite the same way, and there’s a new depth of tiredness that he hasn’t been able to shake--he is still the obvious leader. He’s still Shiro.

Keith wonders if he still looks the same from the other end. He feels smaller from his spot next to Kolivan, and quieter. Their meetings are brief and to the point, with Keith’s presence only on the off chance that he will have valuable input as a former paladin. He rarely does. 

The meeting comes to an end without a word from Keith, but before ending the call Shiro’s eyes flicker instinctively to his. It’s too quick for Keith to look away before their eyes meet; it’s only for a second, but his heart aches when Shiro visibly softens and offers a weak smile before disappearing. 

Keith wonders if he should have smiled back, to reassure Shiro that he was happy--but he can’t remember the last time he was happy. Maybe when he found Shiro again? Or afterward, sitting by his bedside while he recovered? It’s hard to tell, but it doesn’t matter. They have their places for this war, and those places don’t coincide. All he can do now is try to make sure there’s a universe left at the end, so that if nothing else, Shiro will have the chance to be happy. 

Maybe if he’s lucky, Keith will be, too.


End file.
